Insatiable
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: AU. Alone and frozen in the middle of a forest was not the way Kagome wanted to die. As if by magic, a dark figure appeared, and offered her a contract written in blood. To live, she gave him her blood. If she refused, he'd take her soul. Drabble series.
1. Trick or Treat

I do not own Inuyasha. Like all my stories, the standard disclaimer applies.

This started during **Dokuga's 2011 Halloween Drabble Drawble Nigh**t, which is a challenge where you have to write 100 words only for each prompt given.

For the first 25 chapters, there will be a 100 word limit each chapter. After the 25th chapter I will branch off and collect new prompts, each with different word limits depending on the challenge.

Though I love writing them, this will _not_ be another 100 words a chapter like a few of my other stories. Updates will be sporadic.

**Warning:** This story will feature dark themes and adult situations. Readers beware, and arm yourselves accordingly.

Most importantly - _enjoy_ it!

...

Insatiable

Trick or Treat

By: Luna

...

The night was dark, and Kagome shivered underneath the cover of her red cloak. Her fishnet stockings gave her no protection from the cold air, and the platform shoes she had bought earlier were starting to hurt her feet.

_Kagome…_

It wasn't the first time she heard the sinister whisper. It was just her luck that she chose to walk down a street empty of revelers on her way home. She reached into her knapsack for something solid.

Dum-Dums; how ironic.

Beggars can't be choosers; clutching the sucker in her fist with the stick between her fingers, she walked faster.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Dum-Dums, <strong>Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st<strong>** 2011****

**Words: 100**


	2. Trickster

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Trickster

By: Luna

...

Her teeth were chattering; she couldn't control her automatic reaction to fear. She reached for more candy, popping in a Now and Later to mute the sound.

_I can smell your fear…_

For a moment, she could have sworn something brushed the back of her head. Crying out, she spun around, breathing hard as she stared into the darkness behind her.

"W-who's there?" She asked shakily, clutching her paper weapon even tighter within her fist.

Laughter was her answer, and it only made her heart beat faster. She spun on her heel and took off running. She was almost home…

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Now and Later, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	3. Boo!

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Boo!

By: Luna

...

She rounded the corner, and screeched at a black hooded figure with a white ghostly mask standing there, as if waiting for her.

The masked villain screamed too, and stumbled back, spilling an open box of Nerds it had been munching on. A scream that oddly sounded like her little brother Souta. Especially when it said, "Geez, Kagome, heart attack, much? What's with the vocals?"

Pressing a hand to her racing heart, Kagome was able to let a weak laugh escape her. "I'm sorry, Souta. I guess tonight has me a little jumpy."

"Obviously," he muttered, pushing up his mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Nerds, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	4. Listen

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Listen

By: Luna

...

"What are you doing over here?" He asked, still irked that she heard him scream like a girl. "I thought you'd be with your sugar daddy tonight."

Almost as an afterthought, he reached into his bag to pull out said candy and started munching on it.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's not my sugar daddy. He's just someone who… likes to buys me things. Lots and lots of things."

Souta rolled his eyes.

She frowned down at him. "Why are you here? I thought you were out with friends?"

"I _was_… but I heard something."

"What?"

Souta shrugged. "Beats me."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Sugar Daddy, Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st 2011<strong>

**Words: 100**


	5. Fright

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Fright

By: Luna

...

Kagome put a hand on Souta's shoulder to stop him. "Wait. So you just hear something and decide to check it out?"

Souta shrugged her hand off. "So what? It's not as if the boogeyman is going to get us."

At that moment – almost as if it reacted to Souta's words – street lights a few blocks down popped out on either side of the street, cloaking the road in darkness. They both stared as all the lights leading towards them started bursting out one by one.

Souta's sack, filled with snickers and other kinds of chocolate, slipped through boneless fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Snickers, <strong>**Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st 2011**

**Words: 100**


	6. Just Like Honey

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Just Like Honey

By: Luna

...

They barely ran three feet when they were cloaked in darkness. Instantly she felt suffocated, and she clutched Souta's hand tighter, refusing to let go.

Something licked her cheek. "Mmm, so sweet… just like a bit o' honey."

The voice suddenly clicked in her head, and she swung her bag around with fury fueling her blow. "Dangit, Sesshoumaru! Why did you have to scare me like that?"

Lights blinked on, and just like that she knew it had all been an illusion, projected by her very old, very bored vampire friend that Souta dubbed her sugar daddy.

Sesshoumaru shrugged, unrepentant.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Bit O Honey, <strong>**Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st 2011**

**Words: 100**


	7. Butterfingers

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Butterfingers

By: Luna

...

Souta jerked his hand out of Kagome's and stomped back to his forgotten bag of candy, still spilled across the sidewalk.

Sesshoumaru watched him with a satisfied expression. Knowing what he was thinking, she said "No, you haven't lost your touch. You can still scare the bajeezes out of anybody."

"I wasn't scared!" Souta retorted. "I just have… uh… my hands were strained from holding such a huge bag for so long! My fingers were sore."

"Your _butter_fingers," Kagome said, chortling at her own joke.

Neither man looked impressed.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome with a determined gleam in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Butterfingers, <strong>Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st 2011<strong>**

**Words: 100**


	8. Dots

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Dots

By: Luna

…

Again, Kagome could read his expression like an open book. She knew Souta couldn't; he thought Sesshoumaru's expression never changed. Not Kagome; she always knew what he was thinking.

"No." She said flatly.

A frown came between Sesshoumaru's brows. "Reason?"

"I don't feel like it."

He came closer, waving an absent hand at Souta. Huffing irritably, Souta picked up the last of his fallen candy; just a few boxes of Dots, before marching back home. Sesshoumaru crowded Kagome against the wall she stood next to.

"But I feel like it," he said silkily. "Your blood will taste extra sweet tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Dots, <strong>Drabble Drawble Night, October 31, 2011<strong>**

**Words: 100**


	9. Mounds

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Mounds

By: Luna

…

Kagome ducked underneath the arm that had been caging her in. Somehow the ties around her neck came loose, and she had to adjust her cloak. Sesshoumaru stalked her like prey; Kagome took steps back in response to every step he took.

"Stop looking at me like that," she snapped.

Sesshoumaru's eyes gleamed. "I'm just looking at your… mounds."

His hand opened to reveal the small candy. Kagome stared at it blankly for a moment before blindly turning away. "Leave me alone."

"No. You signed a blood contract with me. If you go against your word, I'll take your soul."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Mounds, <strong><strong>Drabble Drawble Night, October 31, 2011<strong>****

**Words: 100**


	10. Spree

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Spree

By: Luna

…

"You can't," Kagome whispered, but she stopped walking.

Smirking at her back, Sesshoumaru stayed where he was, willing to wait for her to come to him. "I can. You're the one that agreed to sign. I wouldn't have killed you if you refused – but you didn't. You claimed you couldn't allow me to go on a killing spree. Are you going back on your word?"

Kagome didn't want to; he could see it in every rigid line of her body. Then her shoulders drooped, and she whispered a defeated, "No."

Sesshoumaru smirked, waiting. "I didn't think so. Come here, Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Spree<strong>**, ****Drabble Drawble Night, October 31, 2011******

**Words: 100**


	11. Red Hot's

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Red Hot's

By: Luna

...

Kagome didn't want to, but she knew she had no choice. _She_ was the one that asked for this fate; at the time she didn't think she had a choice, but now she often wished he had just killed her rather than offer her an alternative.

She turned and stared at him, fear coursing through her veins. The fear she felt made her heart beat faster, and she knew the red hot liquid would taste that much more exquisite. She took one step towards him, then another. He swept her into his arms, then buried his nose against her throat.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Red Hot's, <strong>**Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st 2011**

**Words: 100**


	12. Lifesaver

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Lifesaver

By: Luna

...

She smelled so decadent, Sesshoumaru thought, shivering expectantly. It was calling him, he thought, singing his name. He held her tighter; he heard her gasp, but he felt too drugged on her scent to pay much attention to her discomfort.

"No…" She whispered when he grazed his fangs against her delicate throat.

He ran his tongue over where he planned to feast, shivering in expected ecstasy. He was no fool; humans found unbelievable amount of pleasure when bitten by a vampire – some even became addicted to it. Kagome was no different.

"I saved your life," he whispered. "Now save mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Lifesaver, <strong>**Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st 2011**

**Words: 100**


	13. Crunch

Standard disclaimer applies.

**Warning:** Adult situations. They will start to appear more readily.

...

Insatiable

Crunch

By: Luna

...

When Sesshoumaru's fangs sank into her neck, Kagome's mouth opened on a silent scream. He didn't so much as crunch into her as some would believe; Sesshoumaru believed in _savoring_. He did everything slowly, almost lovingly, and would sip her blood like it was a delicacy.

She felt her panties become instantly drenched by her orgasm, and she started shaking; Sesshoumaru's arms prevented her from convulsing hard enough to hurt herself. The pleasure was so sharp as to almost be pain, but she heard a voice whispering _more, more, more!_ and was shocked when she realized it was her own.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Crunch, <strong>**Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st 2011**

**Words: 100**


	14. Slow Poke

Standard disclaimer applies.

Insatiable

Slow Poke

By: Luna

...

"Come on, slow poke." She heard the voice as if it were coming from a long distance away. "Geez, why are you sleeping so late anyways? It was Halloween, not New Years."

Kagome cracked one eye open, looking up at Souta's looming countenance. She burrowed back into her pillow. "Go away, rodent."

"No can do. You have a guest." Souta nudged her shoulder one last time before hopping off her bed, then slammed her door behind him.

"Brat," she muttered. Her neck hurt, like it always did after Sesshoumaru ate. She hoped he wouldn't come for her again anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Slow Poke, <strong>**Dokuga's Drabble Drawble Night, October 31st 2011**

**Words: 100**


End file.
